


First Time

by himbolovinghimbo



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Awkward Sex, Confessions, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbolovinghimbo/pseuds/himbolovinghimbo
Summary: Baron Draxum has been dating his human partner Lou Jitsu for half a year now, yet has never dared to go further with his loving boyfriend. Tonight, that all seems to change.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> A more recent one I’ve done! Wanted to imagine what Lou Jitsu and Draxum’s first times were like. Probably not the glamorous, overly serialized kind of sex you see in Hollywood films, just two partners enjoying their time together

“Baron Draxum!? What brings you here?”

Draxum ignored the excited cries of the young bellhop employee, a chicken looking yokai with a rather nasty gash on one eye and pursued with his question again, “which way to room 987?” 

“That’s Lou Jitsu’s floor! You can’t go there without permission!” the chicken yokai squaked.

Draxum growled in annoyance, he hated coming to this hotel. The staff were oddly dense and the room was too far away for Draxum to just verbally call Lou and hope he drops down to speak with him. Besides, the last thing he wanted was to run into her.

“Just call him or something, alright?” Draxum growled.

“Not unless I get your autograph first?”

Immediately that statement was followed up with regret once Draxum grabbed a flower vase sitting next to the employee and crushed it without flinching, “Call. Him. Now.”

The employee nodded and quickly called the number, chattering whatever nonsense he could into the phone, before hanging up and turning back to face--well try to face--Draxum. He’ll be down soon.

Draxum, nodded and sat by one of the seats, ignoring the excited stares of the other yokai guests. He began to think about the plans Lou and him had made a few nights prior. Despite dating for five months, the two had never gone any further with each other sexually. At most was Draxum allowing Lou Jitsu to explore his body orally. Penetrative sex concerned Draxum a bit, and always rejected Lou whenever he asked.

But this time, he caved. He wanted to finally feel Lou Jitsu in a way he hadn’t before, and Lou did as well. He remembered Lou’s excited ramblings as they watched a film of his together, how he really wanted it to be special, with stars in the sky, a soft candlelight and perhaps a hired violinist to set the mood. Draxum felt that it was all too excessive, but wouldn’t mind dressing up. Although he felt like it was pointless anyways, he was going to lose it all rather quickly.

After what felt like a century, and Draxum’s neck hurting from constantly turning over to see if Lou Jitsu was there, the yokai felt strong hands wrap around his neck to greet him. 

“Draxuuuuum! Baby! You made it!” Lou Jitsu shouted, ignoring the crowd as all eyes turned to look at him.

“I’m happy to see you too, but there are people staring,” Draxum said harshly.

“Ah right,” Lou nodded. He turned to look at the crowd and shouted. “Don’t worry folks! No sexual intercouse is happenin’ here! He’s just here to spar with me in my bedroom.”

Draxum covered his eyes and growled. Turning around to give Lou a stern talking to about how to cover up a lie, he felt his words caught in his throat at the sight of him. Not wearing his typical garish clothes, Lou was sporting a clean white, high collar, button up shirt, tucked in nicely with his buckled up black pants. It was a rather attractive look.

Draxum himself felt a bit overdressed, wearing a sleek blue tux and yellow tie, with a plain white shirt underneath. Perhaps it wasn’t worth getting dressed up when his plans for the night were so minimal.

“Come on, I’ll take you to my room,” Lou squeaked. Draxum suddenly had to plant his feet on the floor, as Lou Jitsu attempted to pull him around the hotel by the horns.

“Lou Jitsu, Please,” Draxum said, gritting his teeth.

“Ah.. Right… Sorry,” Lou cracked an apologetic smile. Gripping his hand instead--like that was any better-- Lou guided Draxum to the elevator.

Ignoring the excited elevator operator that waited beside them, Lou turned to look at Draxum and smiled, “You look great Draxy! Nice, sexy and simple! Love it!”

“You look good as well,” Draxum said emotionlessly, wanting to kick the nosy elevator operator off the ride.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this… This is so exciting… There’s a few positions I’d like to try with you Draxy,” Lou said, circling his chest.

Draxum shoved him off and rolled his eyes, “yes I find sparring rather exciting.”

“I know we haven’t seen each other in a while, so I just really missed you,” Lou spoke softly, as he too was noticing the elevator operator trying to listen in on their conversation. “You really do look good though, you should wear it more often.”

“Thank you, again,” Draxum said, hoping to get to the 9th floor faster.

Finally reaching their stop, Lou gripped Draxum’s hand as they rushed out of the room and into his suite.

“This room… never fails to impress me,” Draxum uttered with part sarcasm. laid out almost like Lou Jitsu’s set piece. The place was beautifully decorated with stars, flowers and various memorabilia of Lou’s past films. It seems as though the man had a hand in deciding the look of his room.

“Thanks! She’s a looker ey?” Lou smiled, although the comically smug tone told Draxum that he could sense his biting sarcasm. But of course Lou Jitsu didn’t care, why would he?

Soft hands cupped Draxum’s cheek as he was lead into a kiss. Nothing messy or violent, just a tendy, soft, loving kiss. Draxum’s clawed hands ran through Lou’s black hair, pulling softly at it.

Both men pulled away to breathe before continuing, with Lou Jitsu running a hand across his chest and pulling Draxum’s tie. Pulling it out of the tux, Lou lead him to the bed jumped on top of it.

Sitting up and slowly unbuttoning his white t-shirt, he muttered casually, “come on Draxum… I’m ready when you are.”

The excited, pleasurable thoughts the yokai once felt, had suddenly washed away. Backing away nervously, Draxum felt nothing but fear and shame, looking down at his claws and back up to the tan man, sitting up in confusion.

Lou looks up and stops, leaning forward in confusion, “is something wrong? Are you okay Draxum?”

Draxum stiffened, realizing that Lou Jitsu could possibly see the fear and concern in his eyes. 

“Everything is fine love,” Draxum lies. “I was just… thinking, that’s all.”

Lou scratches his head and looks at the wall, before facing Draxum again, “Draxum we don’t have to do this. I can just order take out and we can—”

“But I do want to do this!” Draxum pushed forward, pressing his hand to his chest. “I want to do this with you… I want you to be my first.”

“Then… then what’s stopping you?” Lou asked, gripping his shirt, as if already expecting Draxum to back down from his initial promise.

“It’s… I’m… It’s,” Draxum’s eyes darted around the room, desperately wanting to look at anything else but Lou Jitsu, and yet each time they gravitated towards the man’s heavenly figure. How desperately Draxum wanted to touch him, for the finely sculpted human to be inside of him, and yet he could barely move his own body, as if frozen in time itself.

“I’m scared Lou Jitsu,” Draxum finally confessed. The yokai winced at the look of hurt that flashes in Lou Jitsu’s eyes, before resting on understanding.

“Ah,” Lou nodded. “I understand. I know sex can be a rather terrifying experience for someone who’s never tried it before, and I can’t force you to—“

“But I do want to do this!” Draxum snapped. “I just… when I look at you…” his eyes dart to his clawed hand. His hideous purple figure. “And then look at this… I feel my heart stopping.”

“What for? You’ve touched me before,” Lou flashed a bright smile, as if thinking about all the times Draxum had gently caressed his bare skin. “What makes this any different?”

“I-I well,” Draxum’s throat felt dry. What was wrong with him? He had kissed Lou, groped him, even pleasured the man orally with no complications whatsoever. So why was this different?

Suddenly cool hands were pressed up against his pale cheek, and soft lips soon followed. Pulling away, the human sighed softly.

“It’s okay to be scared Draxum, but I’m not afraid of these bad boys,” Lou gripped Draxum’s hand tightly and held it to his face. “I’m not afraid of the rest of you either… so don’t be afraid for me alright.”

Draxum’s eyes darted back to the floor before facing Lou’s dark eyes and sighed. Perhaps it wasn’t fear… perhaps it was something else…

But it felt wrong to deny himself his opportunity to experience true pleasure. He loved Lou Jitsu too much to lose this chance with him. 

“Let’s do this then,” Draxum nodded.

“And you want to do this right? Because we can just cuddle you know,” Lou Jitsu grins. 

“Yes, I want to do this. I’d have it no other way,” Draxum said without skipping a beat.

Lou Jitsu sighed quietly and gently moved the clawed hand up and down his face, enjoying the heat and pressure from Draxum’s body. Then, unexpectedly, he slipped two of Draxum’s fingers inside. Draxum hitched his voice harshly as the man sucked tightly before pulling away with a loud “popping” sound. A trail of saliva followed Lou’s soft lips to Draxum’s pliable hands.

“Forgive me… I think I’m a little excited,” Lou laughed, yet his voice began to trial off when he took a brief glance at the bed. “Draxum… you wanna top or bottom?”

The older yokai blinked slowly, trying to process those words, “Draxum is always a top.”

“You don’t know what that means. Do you?” Lou Jitsu smiled.

A brief moment of silence before an awkward, “No.” came from Draxum’s lips.

“It just means you erm… you uh… well,” Lou Jitsu scratched the back of his head, as if struggling to find the words to explain how this sort of dynamic works.

“Is a top like the men in your videos,” Draxum asked.

“Ah well… yes—“

“The ones who pin you down and—“

“YES DRAXUM,” Lou cut him off. Although not upset, Draxum could tell mentioning the old dirty films Lou Jitsu used to do was a bit embarrassing for the man.

“Alright then… you can be that,” Draxum replied nonchalantly.

“Wh-really?” Lou stuttered. “Well I would expect—“

“Do you want me to… top instead?” Draxum asked hesitantly.

Lou Jitsu covered his mouth and thought for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut and tilting his head sideways, as if envisioning what Draxum could do with him. The young man moaned quietly to himself before shaking his head and looking to Draxum.

“No, I want to do this,” Lou said stubbornly. “Besides you said you wanted to bottom.”

“It took you awhile to answer, didn’t it,” Draxum said, cracking a smile. 

“Shut up,” Lou grinned, palming Draxum’s chest lightly, he pressed his head against Draxum’s breast and purred softly. “Lie down for me baby.”

Draxum awkwardly nodded and slowly walked over to Lou’s bed, waiting for Lou Jitsu’s next commands. The human bit his lip softly and allowed his eyes to wander around the bed, as if envisioning the many ways Lou Jitsu planned to defile his body.

Draxum couldn’t deny how often he dreamed of it, but he was so used to the idea of Lou Jitsu being as animalistic as possible, tearing off his clothes and immediately railing his powerful form, which is why it surprised Draxum to see Lou Jitsu climb on top of his body and gently massage his chest. Draxum wanted to touch Lou’s body, perhaps caress his rather focused face while he groped his chest, but decided not to. The human never said he could anyways.

“You can touch me you know, it’s okay,” Lou Jitsu, said, as if reading his thoughts. The man’s hands tenderly trailed down Draxum’s thigh, before squeezing tightly at the thickest part of the muscled leg. Draxum nodded in understanding and threw up his arms, feeling around Lou’s heaving body. 

“Mmf… what’s this? Do you not wish to enter me?” Draxum mumbled, his claws twitching to Lou’s delicate touch and noticing the man palming his crotch but refusing to even remove his pants.

“I just want to make you feel good Draxum,” Lou sheepishly, as if surprised by his own loving tone. Slender hands began to remove Draxum’s tie, then his jacket, and finally his white shirt, slightly stained from the yokai’s nervous sweating. Lou drew a long tongue across Draxum’s chest, then his collarbone, then his neck, then his cheek, before returning to his tense neck. 

The yokai scientist had to admit that the mating rituals among humans were oddly… slow. Most yokai were rough, quick and to the point. Seldom did they slow down explore every aspect of their partner, as even the most lovestruck couples found it a waste of time. He had envisioned his and Lou’s lovemaking to be rather quick: Draxum, pinned down and railed mercilessly by his much stronger adversary. No words would be spoken, no pausing or hesitation. He was certain after listening to Lou’s tales of human exploration and pleasure that the human would be a complete monster in bed.

Another kiss on the cheek told Draxum that he truly misunderstood his own lover’s intentions.

Draxum, so lost in his own thoughts and the feeling of Lou’s burning skin that he failed to register the man sliding his hand down his pants. Sliding two fingers in and feeling around his core lightly, Draxum’s entire body contorted and flexed to his erratic thrusting. 

“Lou Jitsu…” he mouthed breathlessly. “Deeper.”

Pants were tossed to the side, leaving his lower half exposed to human’s rougher thrusting. Lou peckered Draxum’s chest with loving kisses, before burying himself in Draxum’s fur. 

“I like you a lot Draxum,” Lou Jitsu murmured. As soft as his voice was, the same couldn’t be said for his fingers as he slid two more in. Sliding lower, Lou Jitsu then replaced his hands with his lips, and Draxum much preferred that. Kissing his thighs softly, Lou slid his tongue inside, prompting Draxum to arch his back and moan in pleasure. 

Although he desired Lou to push deeper, he knew at this point it was too late, and was too lost in his thoughts to warn Lou Jitsu of his tendrils, quickly pushing pushing out of his core. Despite the man having wonderful reflex skills, even the human was surprised as one of the three tendrils quickly slid past his lips and down his throat.

Expecting a sound of surprise or ridicule for failing to warn him, Draxum only found himself squeezing the sheets tighter as Lou Jitsu moaned deeply, possibly the sweetest most guttural tone Draxum had ever heard. It took awhile for the man to finally gain the willpower to slide his mouth off of Draxum’s tentacles, taking a painfully long time to pull away. Draxum couldn’t help but blush, seeing the young man wipe his face, a small trickle of Draxum’s precum dripping off of his chin. Why was it that no matter what Lou Jitsu was doing, whether it was fighting yokai, laughing at his own bad jokes or taking the time out of his day to pleasure his partner, he always looked beautiful.

The man cracked a slight smile before bending down to take on Draxum’s wriggling form again, this time looking for the fattest tendril he could wrap his tongue around.

“Oh… Draxum,” Lou purred, the short vibrations from his voice sending brief sparks of pleasure up his spine. The man pushed deeper, jerking off another tentacle with one hand and pressing down on Draxum’s shaking thigh with another. 

Finally reaching his limit, Draxum exploded inside of Lou’s mouth, his seed coming in thick and hot. Unexpectedly, Lou continued to suck Draxum dry until he himself reached his limit and pulled back, swallowing whatever load he had in his mouth and letting the rest drip to the floor. Another unexpected burst of semen from Draxum’s other tendril let the man let out a surprised “woah there” as it stained his shirt and thighs.

“Sorry,” Draxum said awkwardly. 

The man spat out another gunk of cum and laughed, “it’s alright! I just need to study you yokai more.”

Full unbuttoning his stained shirt and letting it hang from the sides, he patted Draxum’s legs softly and smiled, “Shall we?”

The Yokai’s heart raced, sudden thoughts of the various ways the human would pleasure his body excited him. He wanted to feel Lou, all of him.

Pulling out a small bottle of lubrication, the man slowly slid out of his pants, and slathered across his… impressively large shaft. Climbing on top of Draxum, he asked sheepishly, “Would you like to start off slow?”

Draxum could barely think, lost in Lou Jitsu’s soft eyes… he had such nice eyes didn’t he? Eyes he could stare at for a century and never grow tire of. Did Lou feel the same way about him, did Lou even find him physically appealing? Perhaps it was all a joke, perhaps he was nothing more than--

“Draxum?” Lou said, in that almost motherly concerned tone of his, cutting into Draxum’s thoughts. “You alright?”

Draxum’s eyes widened once he realized he had his face caught in a disgusted snarl, “I’m fine Lou Jitsu. Just nervous. But please don’t stop this.” Draxum quickly added. The last thing he wanted was to make Lou Jitsu feel like he pushed him into doing this.

“Alright then,” Lou said, giving Draxum a soft kiss on the lips. “Let’s begin.”

Draxum gasped to the feeling of Lou gently pushing the tip in. He didn’t expect Lou’s cock to be so hot, and he began to fear that his own flesh would melt to the touch of it. Lou kept pushing, slowly waiting for Draxum’s command to stop halfway, but instead the yokai whined and moaned, begging Lou to push deeper.

Hitting the base, Lou and Draxum gasped and moaned to feeling each other’s heat. Both of them positioning themselves at a more comfortable angle before Lou began his thrusting. Starting slow, unbearably slow in Draxum’s mind, the man picked up the pace, rocking the bed with each powerful thrust of his eps.

Bending down, Draxum pulled Lou deeper and pressed his lips against Lou’s. Albeit a little messy at first, with Draxum pulling Lou so hard that he nearly broke his nose, the man quickly adapted and began to kiss his lover deeply. Draxum slid his arms past Lou’s shirt and felt his soft skin, grazing over a few marks and stitches from his previous battles.

Something inside of Draxum kicked, something he had tried so hard to suppress and and found himself pulling Lou Jitsu down to bite his neck. A loud whine of… pain? Pleasure? Escaped Lou’s lips, prompting both men to pause, with Lou pulling up a hand to brush the slightly darkened mark on his neck.

Draxum, felt himself sink into the bed in embarrassment and horror, covering his and hoping this was all just a bad dream. The image of a shocked Lou Jitsu was burned in his mind. You idiot! Why did you do that? Why couldn’t you just leave good enough alone.

“Draxum,” Lou said awkwardly. “Can… Can you do that again?”

Draxum removed his hand from his face and looked at Lou with intrigue. The man was blushing brightly and his eyes were darted away from Draxum’s, as if he discovered a new kink that he was too embarrassed to confront.

“I will… but don’t you stop moving those legs Lou Jitsu,” Draxum cracked a sly smile.

Lou nodded in eager anticipation and began pounding Draxum’s core again. Draxum pulled Lou in and bit his neck again, eliciting another moan from Lou, this time Draxum could tell it was of pleasure. The yokai bit down in other areas, like Lou’s shoulders and whatever came between it. 

Leaving the upper half of Lou’s body a bruised, slightly bloodied state, Draxum began to wonder what other sorts of pain and pleasure Lou Jitsu was into. Draxum’s claws dug deep in Lou’s skin, giving him another wonderful whine of pain and pleasure.

Not wanting to hurt the human too much, Draxum pulled the human’s face closer to his lips once more, kissing him softly, while he too couldn’t stop himself from rutting and whining, feeling Lou push deeper and deeper. The yokai shut his eyes and whined again.

God, was Lou Jitsu beautiful. So incredibly, unbelievably beautiful. His wonderful eyes, his beautiful wide nose, his wonderfully shaped chin, his slicked back hair, his soft skin, his attractive slim arms, his divine chest… The man was perfect. And he didn’t just look perfect, he sounded delightful, his personality was bewitching and his laugh was nothing short of captivating.

As more thoughts of praise and admiration flooded out of Draxum’s thoughts, the yokai suddenly noticed the bed was no longer shaking. In fact, Lou was no longer moving. Feeling something wet and hot drop on his chest, the yokai looked up to see the young man in tears. The minute their eyes connected, Lou Jitsu pulled up and covered his face.

Reaching an arm out to pull Lou’s hands away, Draxum looked at Lou Jitsu with great concern, “Lou Jitsu! What’s wrong? Was I too rough? I can be softer.”

“I… Did you really not hear what you said to me?” Lou looked at him with surprise.

A split second of confusion before the gears in Draxum’s brain clicked the yokai found himself blushing in hot shame, “You… you heard that?”

“I heard all of it,” Lou Jitsu said, struggling to smile.

“Why are you crying then?” Draxum asked. Surely the human was used to receiving hundreds of fan letters and posts of admiration. Why was Draxum any different.

“I don’t know, truly I don't,” Lou Jitsu muttered, wiping his face. “But… I think hearing all these kinds of compliments from you just… feels different. I love you Draxum” 

“I love you too Lou Jitsu,” Draxum replied without a moment's hesitation.

“I love you… I really do,” Lou said, thrusting his hips again, however in a much slower fashion. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

After a moment of stunned silence, Draxum replied with a hearty, “I do too.”

Wrapping their arms around each other tightly, the man finished inside of Draxum, letting out one last grunt before collapsing on Draxum’s chest and sliding off to rest beside him. The man pushed forward to kiss his lover gently… Draxum wondered if he could stop calling Lou Jitsu his boyfriend and refer to him as something more… fulfilling.

“That… was incredible,” Draxum panted. “You’re amazing Lou Jitsu.”

Surprised to not hear a boastful response from his partner, Draxum turned to see that the human was fast asleep, most likely exhausted from the lovemaking, how late the hour was getting and the sudden burst of emotions from the both of them.

Draxum pulled off Lou Jitsu’s stained shirt, and wrapped his arms around the man tightly. Lightly kissing the back of his neck, Draxum soon found himself falling asleep as well, lulled into slumber by Lou Jitsu’s soft snoring.

He was perfect.

Utterly perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic! Hopefully to doing a lot less smut and more fluff in the near future, I just wanted to do something fun


End file.
